


And The Next...

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Let me sleep Robot!, Skye used to live in a van waking her up is a nightmare, Ward is such a morning ass, go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is really a morning person, but her SO is trying his best to make her one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Next...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt made by littleangrykitten on Tumblr, written by justdrabbles, and as usual so freaking adorable!

The first time he witnesses that his rookie isn’t  _just_  a girl who lived in her van is when he tries to wake her and she punches him. Hard.

It wasn’t his intention to be in her personal space, but according to Skye, looming over her when she’s laying down is “too much closeness, Ward.”

And that’s her only reason on why she punched him that morning when he was shaking her awake for their daily morning training.

Where she got so much strength for that punch, he would never know.

-

He’s learned by now. He’s learned that you should never wake up a girl before the clock strikes six. Unless you’re Melinda May. She’d awake even before you knock on her door.

So, the next time he tries to wake her up, he just stays outside like the good boy he is, and just knocks on her door. Three times. Properly. Without saying a word.. Four times. Ascending tone.. Five times. Using the side of his fisted hand.. Six times, and this time while shouting, “Skye! Get the hell up!”

He’s about to knock on her door again when he’s met with a very angry and grumpy Skye, glaring up at him. How she managed to make him feel shrinking under her gaze, he would never know. 

“What the hell, Ward?” It’s not loud, she’s not shouting, yet the way she asks the question speaks to him in volumes his head can’t take.

“It’s training time,” he reminded her, folding his arms across his chest. “Do you not remember that, Skye?”

“Do you not remember promising me last night, oh, wait,” she pauses, sarcasm very evident in her tone. “I mean three freaking hours ago that you wouldn’t train me today! Do you not remember us running through the forest for three hours after this creepy guy who had intel on Centipede? Do you not remember us coming back to the Bus at three in the morning because the mission took that long? Do you not remember -”

“Okay, okay,” he cuts her off. “Geez. I’m sorry, okay. I-”

This time, she cuts him off, but not by saying a word, but by shutting the door close in front of his face.

“Girls,” he mutters under his breath when he’s walking back to his bunk.

-

The day after the “remembering incident”, as Ward liked to call it, happenned, he just sits on his bed for a few moments before walking out to her bunk. He tries to remember first what happened the day before. He tries to remember if he promised something about not training her today. Nope. No promises or whatsoever. So he walks to her bunk and knocks. Gently.

“Skye,” he calls out. “Time for training.”

“What time is it?” she shouts through the door.

“Just a little past 6. We should be getting ready by now.”

“Just a few more minutes, okay?”

"Skye -"

“Please, Ward?”

"But -"

“Please, Grant?”

“Just a few more minutes, okay?” he says, and he can feel her smiling from inside her bunk.

They don’t train that morning.

-

They really have to get back to training, Ward realizes. It’s been two days since their last training session, and he won’t admit to himself that he just misses the time when the only people who are up and about in the morning are just him and Skye.

So he gets up, and slides his feet across the floor leading to her bunk.

“Skye,” he calls out without knocking. “Skye, wake up, please.”

“Ward?”

“Who else would wake you up at this time?”

“I don’t know,” she answers. “Maybe Fitz or -”

“Fitz?” he asks. “Why would Fitz wake you up at this time of the morning?” He’s frowning now. But it’s okay because Skye can’t see.

“On days we don’t train, he usually wakes me up so we can start the day already with me teaching him how to hack and all.”

His frown deepens. And it’s still okay because Skye still can’t see him, so he asks instead, “Are you staying in your bed and talk about Fitz with me, or will you actually get up and train with me?”

“It’s only 5:38, Ward. We start training at 6.”

“Fine,” he grumbles, walking away from her door. He sees Fitz from the corner of his eyes coming out of his bunk which was next to Skye. He quickly turns around and acts like it’s the first time that morning that he gets up.

“Good morning, Fitz,” he greets.

“Morning, Ward,” replies Fitz. “Do you have training today?”

“Why?”

“Nothing.. Just.. Just wondering.”

“Yeah. I was just about to wake up Skye.”

“Oh, alright, then,” Fitz replied before walking past Skye’s bunk and to the kitchen.

When he’s out of sight, Ward breathes and thinks for a moment.

_Maybe I should ask for hacking sessions, too._

-

He’s set his mind on training her today. Nothing can stop him. He’s just hoping that no one will stop him.

Luckily for him, the rest of the team are still asleep, and no one can witness what he’s going to do this morning.

This time, he walks into her bunk again and gently shakes her awake.

“Skye,” he whispered. “Wake up.”

“Not until noon,” she murmured, burying her face onto the pillow. “What time is it?”

"6:02 and I brought-"

“Hmm, coffee,” she inhaled after lifting her head up. “You brought me coffee?” she smiled up at him.

“Yeah, I brought you coffee,” he said, pointing towards her purple mug with coffee he made before coming to her. “Will you please get up?”

“If I do, will you make me breakfast tomorrow?”

“Maybe.”

“Fine,” she huffs, sitting on her bed and reaching out for the mug. As she takes a sip, she keeps his gaze on him through those thick dark lashes and smiles. Really smiles.

-

He makes her breakfast the next day. And the next. 

And the next. 

And the next.

And soon enough, his meals are thanked with kisses.


End file.
